<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Morning by Leftovers</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24551635">Morning</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leftovers/pseuds/Leftovers'>Leftovers</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Direction (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Bottom Louis, BoyxBoy, Eating out, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, Larry Stylinson Is Real, M/M, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, Smut, Top Harry, Top!Harry, bareback, bottom!Louis, handjobs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:29:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,429</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24551635</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leftovers/pseuds/Leftovers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Louis wake up and have a 'productive' morning in the shower ;)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>44</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Morning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hi thanks for reading. all feedback is welcome.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Louis woke up to Harry peppering soft kisses on his face, and Louis new before opening his eyes that Harry had been up for a while and had been staring at him. He’d probably even brushed. It wouldn’t be the first time. Harry kissed the corner of his mouth before gently pressing his lips to Louis’ and Louis could lay there all day in the warmth of Harry. “Come on baby I know you’re up,” Harry mumbled, and Louis fought to keep a straight face,” If you don’t wake up right now I’m not to fuck you in the shower like I’d planned.” Louis’ breath hitched at Harry’s word and he felt Harry’s smile curl into a smile against his hair. “I haven’t even mentioned round two yet.” Louis groaned and sat up, pushing Harry’s chest and got up to brush. He was already semi hard and Harry had barely even touched him. God. He fell more in love with that clumsy oaf every day.<br/>
As if on cue, Harry entered the bathroom, wrapping his arms around Louis’ waist. He set a bottle of lube on the sink and Louis smirked.” Eager are we?,” Louis said but Harry effectively silenced him by kissing Louis roughly and Louis gasped, wrapping his arms around Harry and kissing back, licking into Harry’s mouth.Harry’s hands reached behind him and grabbed two handfuls of his ass, squeezing as Louis pushed into the touch. “Harry-fuck,” Louis said as Harry ground their erections together. Harry was fully hard too, and Louis was glad he wasn’t the only one so affected.<br/>
Harry started sucking down his neck, sucking and biting roughly and then laving over with his tongue to soothe the ache. “Harry,” Louis moaned as Harry licked over his nipple, sucking on it while playing with the other with his finger. Harry moved to the other nipple, sucking and biting till Louis was writhing underneath. “Let’s go into the shower yeah,” Harry said and pulled them both under the hot water. Harry smirked and got on his knees, pulling Louis closer by his hips. Louis was painfully hard, his cock tinted an almost red and leaking precome. Harry kitten licked the tip before taking Louis in his mouth, Louis gasped and tangled his fingers in Harry’s hair, urging him to take him further. Harry swallowed him till he was hitting the back of his throat and Louis moaned as Harry hummed around his dick. Harry looked up at him as he started to bob his head, tonguing on a vein at the underside. Louis resisted the urge to thrust into Harry’s mouth but Harry started undulating his hips, fucking his own mouth with Louis’ cock. Louis moaned and started thrusting into his mouth in earnest. Harry guided him till his thrust started getting sloppy and then pulled his mouth off. Louis cursed, breathing hard.<br/>
“Harry,”he moaned and Harry turned him around, pressing him front to the shower wall. “Can’t let you come so soon baby,” Harry said, kissing down his spine,” Lot left to do.”</p><p> Harry pressed a last kiss to the dimples in Louis’ back before spreading his cheeks, and Louis groaned as Harry licked across him. He pushed his hips back shamelessly but Harry didn’t indulge him, licking over his hole slowly once again. “Come on baby,” Louis ground out and Harry licked him properly, placing his lips on Louis rim and sucking. Louis couldn’t help the moans falling out of his mouth and he leaned heavily on the wall. Harry’s hands gripped his hips as he finally breached Louis’s rim, poking his tongue in Louis at first to let Louis adjust. “Move,” Louis groaned, pushing his hips back and Harry licked into him fervently, his tongue lapping against his hot walls. Harry started fucking him with his tongue and Louis moved with him. His cock was grinding against the shower wall and he didn’t know if he should thrust forward to get some friction or backward on Harry’s tongue. “Do you wanna come on my tongue or on my cock?,” Harry asked and Louis couldn’t choose. “Both Harry,” said groaned as Harry scraped his teeth along his rim and Harry growled, and licked across his perineum once before licking into him again, his tongue hot and soft on Louis’ walls. Harry reached around him and wrapped a hand around his cock, thumbing over his slit once and Louis was coming, spurting on the shower wall. </p><p>“Come here baby,” Harry said softly, kissing him. He looked down and realised that Harry was still hard, and he hadn’t gotten any relief. Louis took his cock in his hand, spreading the precome on the tip to ease the glide. Harry was breathing heavily and leaning against Louis' shoulder. “You alright baby?,” Louis said and Harry nodded, biting his shoulder when he pressed against his slit.” Wanna fuck you,” Harry mumbled and Louis laughed. “What’re you waiting for?,” Louis said and leaned forward to crash his lips on Harry’s. Louis gasped as Harry pushed him against the wall again, the shower having cleaned it up. Louis heard Harry snick shut the bottle of lube and he shivered as a cold finger circle his rim. “Sorry baby,” Harry said and pushed a finger inside. Louis gasped and pushed against it, ignoring Harry’s soft laugh. Harry moved his finger slowly, letting Louis adjust before pushing in the second, going too slow for Louis. “Harry,” he tried to be firm, as firm as he could be with Harry’s fingers in him,” Go faster.” Harry nodded, pouring more lube on Louis’ hole and pushed in a third finger, curling his fingers against his walls. Harry’s fingers brushed against his prostate and he keened, fucking back on Harry’s fingers. “Calm down love,” Harry said, stroking his back,” We’ll get there.” Louis relaxed into the touch, only to jump when Harry suddenly pressed against his prostate .”You fucking tease,” Louis growled,” Fuck me. Right now or I’m leaving this shower.” Harry only chuckled before withdrawing his fingers.</p><p>Harry had been so hard for so long that he thought he was going to come the second he was seated in Louis, so he pushed in slowly, ignoring Louis snapping at him. When he finally bottomed out he stopped to let Louis adjust and to stop himself from shooting right because Louis was warm and soft around him, enveloping him. Louis clenched on him and Harry groaned, pulling back to thrust into Louis. He pulled out till only the head of his cock was teasing Louis’ rim before slamming back. Louis moaned and started meeting Harry’s thrusts, the shower echoing with the obscene slapping of skin on skin. Harry pistoned into Louis, an arm around his waist to stop his hips from hitting the shower wall. Louis was fully hard again and he tried to wrap a hand around himself when Harry stopped him. “Want you to come untouched,” Harry said, holding his hands above his head. Harry changed his angle, hitting Louis' prostate. Louis whimpered and Harry did it again, slamming his cock against Louis’ prostate with every thrust. Louis was closer already, the heat pooling in his abdomen already. “Come for me Lou,” Harry said and increased his pace. He tugged on Louis’ cock and Louis spilled into his hand. It took a few more thrust for Harry to come inside him and Louis shivered with sensitivity when Harry pulled out.</p><p>Harry quickly grabbed the showerhead and cleaned them up, kissing Louis softly once. He made them breakfast and then tugged them back to bed. “You’re so beautiful,” Harry whispered as they lay face to face under the covers,” Sometimes I can’t believe you’re real and you’re mine. I love you.” “I love you. So so much,” Louis said before kissing him. He pulled away before it could get too heated. He pecked Harry’s pout gently, laughing, but his ass could definitely not take anymore. “You know you never asked what round two was supposed to be,” Harry said, pulling Louis against his chest,” I was going to let you fuck me. But I guess you’re too tired.” Louis groaned and smacked at Harry’s arm, ignoring the smirk on his face. “Uh- soon,” he managed , trying not to make it obvious how affected he was by Harry’s words. Given by Harry’s smirk, he was failing miserably. “It’s alright Lou,” Harry said, cupping Louis’ semi hard dick,”Maybe next time.” Louis groaned and pressed closer into Harry’s chest. Harry laughed and rubbed his hand soothingly on Louis’ back till he fell asleep.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Might do a second toplinson part like Harry promised</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>